


Carry On Countdown: a bunch of short fics

by chapter_61



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/F, M/M, also i stopped after 13 or 14 fics woops, each fic is around 10-30 sentences, every chapter is a different short fic, in the tag 'carry on countdown', its for the carry on countdown on tumblr, its great, okay imma shut up now, probably more characters but im still writing so who knows, the fics get progressively longer lmao, you can check other fics and art from other artists on tumblr tho about the countdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapter_61/pseuds/chapter_61
Summary: I created 31 short fics for the carry on countdown on tumblr, so I'm posting these here too. Every day there's a new prompts, and I'm trying to write 10 to 30 sentences for each fic. The countdown will end on December 23rd, so that's when I'll post the last chapter/fic. You can find all the prompts on @carryon-countdown, but I'll mention them at the beginning of every fic. You can also find these on my tumblr blog, @chapter-61. Hope you enjoy!EDIT: I gave up after 15 fics sorry hehe





	1. aroma

**Author's Note:**

> Date: November 23rd
> 
> Prompt: Coffee shop AU
> 
> Name: aroma

“Finally,” Simon huffed as Baz entered Penny’s sweet-smelling coffee shop, slightly later and more dishevelled than usual. 

From the other side of the shop, Baz noticed him sitting at their usual table and sent him a smile, mouthing ‘sorry’ sheepishly. 

He started towards where Simon was seated, but then stopped halfway when he acknowledged Simon’s bare feet resting on Baz’ usual chair. He lifted an eyebrow.

Simon shrugged with a grin on his face, it wasn’t his fault Penny’s coffee shop was really busy today, and he really needed to rest his legs. 

When Baz arrived at their table, he said with a serious face, “Snow.”

Simon hid his smile, deciding to play along, and nodded professionally. “Baz.”

“Is this seat taken?” Baz asked, standing behind it, his hands clenching on the top of the chair.

“Go ahead,” Simon nodded at his feet, and Baz gladly took the chance, swiftly lifting Simon’s feet, sitting down and placing them in his lap.

Simon’s eyes widened and Baz winked at him, his hands on Simon’s feet, saying, “So, Simon, how’s your day?”


	2. wither

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: November 24th
> 
> Prompts: 5th year
> 
> Name: wither

“B-Baz?” Baz hears Simon ask, his voice soft, coming from across the room. They’re both laying in bed, it’s probably already past 3am.

Baz sighs, “Yes, Snow?”

“I-I’m c-cold,” Simon bibbers, and Baz swears he can hear Simon’s teeth chatter.

“Probably caused by the snow outside and _you leaving the damn window open during the day_ ,” Baz replies curt, hugging his blankets tighter.

“Oh s-shut it,” Simon says, turning around, “You could at least o-offer to cuddle or s-something.”

Baz’ heart skips a beat. After a while, “Would you want that?”

“O-Of course not, we’re e-enemies and we h-hate each other, remember?” Simon responds with a shaking voice, and Baz is not sure if it’s caused by the temperature, or something else.

“Right,” Baz harrumphs, and both their hearts crumble a little.


	3. elegant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: November 25th
> 
> Prompt: Opposite Day
> 
> Name: elegant

I can’t believe this.

Here I am, in my polished suit, in my big, elegant mansion, and Simon Snow dares to walk in like _that_. In fucking _jeans_ for Crowley’s sake.

“Baz!” he says when he spots me on the stairs, his eyes sparkling and his cheeks pink and his curls ruffled and his _jeans_ and- oh Merlin.

“You’re-you’re wearing jeans,” I stutter, and I almost catch myself drooling. I quickly regain my posture and clear my throat. “What I meant was: I can’t believe you chose to wear jeans to my house. Couldn’t you’ve picked something more elegant?”

“I-sorry,” Simon pouts and I swear he’s trying to make me swoon, the fucking bastard.

I hurriedly turn around and go up the stairs again, blinking and trying (unsuccessfully) to get the image of his jeans sticking to his legs out of my head.

“Follow me,” I say, with the steadiest voice I can manage.


	4. pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: November 26th
> 
> Prompt: Punk/Pastel AU
> 
> Name: pink

“I can’t believe the new kid has pink hair, like who even does that?” Simon Snow scoffs to his friend Penny at lunch.

“I don’t know Simon, but you seem pretty obsessed with Basilton lately,” Penny suggests, head tilted.

“What are you implying?” Simon asks.

“Oh, nothing,” Penny says. “Just–hey Baz!” She waves at the new kid.

“Penny,” Simon hisses, pulling her sleeve, “what are you plotting?”

But Basilton was already starting to make his way over, eyeing the other students in the dining hall with caution.

“Good afternoon, Penelope,” Basilton says, and Simon quickly notices the posh accent (apart from his pink hair and bored gray eyes, of course).

Then Basilton turns his eyes to him and says, “Hey, Snow.”

Feeling at a loss for a proper response, he flaps out, “I like your hair.”

Penny rolls her eyes, but Basilton smiles softly, his cheeks turning the same color as his hair.


	5. cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: November 27th
> 
> Prompt: Spells
> 
> Name: cat

Penny was out on the Lawn, trying out some spells for her eight year project, when she suddenly heard a yelp.

She jumped up and spun around, squinting her eyes. In the distance, she saw a person running towards her, swinging their arms, and after a few seconds she recognized her friend.

“Simon?!” she yelled, wand ready to save him from whatever danger he was in.

“Penny, help!” he screamed back, almost arriving at Penny’s spot, his eyes wide. “I tried a new spell, but it didn’t went well!”

It was then that she noticed another figure at the other side of the Lawn, getting closer at an alarming speed. Penny’s eyes widened when she noted the glistering manes and sharp teeth.

“Merlin and Morgana, Simon, why is there a _lion_ chasing you?!” she asked when Simon had finally caught up with her, closely keeping an eye on the nearing animal, that was now growling loudly.

“I tried **Let the cat out of the bag** ,” Simon puffed out of breath, “didn’t work out the way I wanted it to. We have to stop it.”

Penny straightened her back and took her place next to her best friend, the Chosen One, ready to kick some ass. “Let’s catch this kitty cat.”


	6. sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: November 28th
> 
> Prompt: Early/Next Gen
> 
> Name: sunset
> 
> disclaimer: these two characters are my oc’s and I didn’t just create them for this fic, this is just an au for them where they’re in Watford and related to carry on.

“Lavanya Bunce, get your butt out of that tree or you’ll fall and break your leg again!” Mira yelled at her best friend, who was currently sitting high in a tree, ‘spotting hot guys’.

“ _Miraaaa_ , don’t be like that and join me. Oh, I think I can see Andor and his friends from here!” Lava said excitedly, leaning on a thin branch that didn’t look like it would hold her much longer.

Mira sighed and looked up, shading her eyes from the setting sun with her left hand, and said, “I can’t, my dad-”

“Which one?” Lava interrupted her from above. “Because I’m sure Simon did this all the time.”

Mira rolled her eyes, “You mean he always climbed trees to spot hot guys too?”

Lava looked down and grinned, “Well he surely climbed trees to spot your other dad, to make sure Baz wasn’t ‘plotting’. And to be honest, Mira, your dad is kinda hot, so yes, Simon always climbed trees to spot a hot guy.”

Mira burst out laughing and Lava’s smirk turned into a warm smile.

“Now, come sit next to me so we can watch the beautiful sunset,” she said to Mira, patting the place next to her.

“Why watch the beautiful sunset when I can just look at you?” Mira asked innocently, which gained her a cute giggle, and as she made her way up the tree, she hoped headmistress Bunce wouldn’t notice their absence.


	7. bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: November 29th
> 
> Prompt: Girl Power
> 
> Name: bright

“I missed you,” I say to Agatha, holding her hand and carefully applying pink nail polish while she looks through a magazine with her free hand.

She looks up and tosses her blonde hair over her shoulder, frowning, “Didn’t think you’d miss me, since you have Simon _and_ Baz now.”

I snort and adjust my glasses, and say, “They’re the worst; they love PDA, especially when I’m around. It makes me want to barf.”

Agatha smiles softly at that. “They’re cute,” she says.

I shrug, “They’re happy together, so I can live with it. And they always beam when they’re together, which is sickening and adorable at the same time.”

She giggles, and then concentrates on her magazine again. It’s quiet for a while, I finish her left hand and start on her right.

“How’s Lucy?” I ask then, and her face lights up in an instant.


	8. calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: November 30th
> 
> Prompt: Front seat's for people who haven't been kidnapped by fucking numpties
> 
> Name: calling

“Happy 30th birthday, Basilton. How’s the little one?”

“She’s not that little anymore, Fiona, she’s already 7. But she’s well, and so are we. How are you and Nico?”

“Still catching those damn vamps, nothin’ new. Listen, Baz, I’ve got to go, Nicky is callin’ for me. Know that I’m very proud of you, okay? And I know your mum is, too.”

“Thank you. Greet Nico for me.”

“Will do. Say hi to the little one, too. Oh, and Baz?”

“Yeah?”

“You better not be sittin’ in the front seat ‘cus-”

He hangs up with a smile.


	9. tender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so uhm... guess what  
> i totally forgot to post the older ones + i didnt write new ones after angst day sorry!! i won't be writing new ones soon, so if you want to read more of my writing you can find old fics on here too or on my tumblr (@chapter-61)  
> im gonna post the other 7 i made right now, but that'll be it, sorry again :((  
> anyway  
> \------------------
> 
> Date: December 1st  
> Prompt: Music  
> Name: tender

Simon screamed out and jerked awake, tears staining his face and shaking heavily.

Baz was immediately there, pulling him close and rubbing his back tenderly, whispering, “It’s alright, love, everything’s okay.”

“It was him again,” Simon choked out, burying his head in Baz’ chest, sobbing violently.

“Shhhh, he’s gone Simon,” Baz soothed him, gently stroking his hair, “he can’t hurt you anymore.”

Simon nodded and sniffed, hugging Baz fiercer. “C-Can you sing a song for me?”

“Of course,” Baz replied softly, and planted a kiss on Simon’s forehead. He sat up a little straighter, holding Simon tight and cleared his throat.

“/Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can’t help, falling in love with you/”

He sang and rocked Simon slowly back and forth, and when the song was over, they both sat in silence.

After a while, Baz lied down again, never letting go of Simon, and when his eyes fell close, he heard Simon whisper, “I love you, Baz.”

Baz lifted Simon’s head a bit and kissed him delicately. “I love you too, Simon. Goodnight, sweetheart.”

And a few moments later he heard Simon snore quietly.


	10. oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: December 2nd
> 
> Prompt: Youtuber AU
> 
> Name: oblivious

Simon pushes the record button and drops himself on the couch, crossing his legs to mimic Baz' pose next to him. He gives Baz a reassured smile and faces the camera.

"Hey everyone," he waves with bright eyes, "Welcome to a new video! Today I'm doing the 'boyfriend challenge' with my awesome boyfriend Baz over here," he gestures at him and Baz waves, "which you probably all have seen or heard about before 'cus I can never shut up about him."

Baz chuckles when he hears Penny yell, "It's true!" from the kitchen, and Simon quickly joins in.

Simon clears his throat after a while and turns to Baz, looking at his phone, "Okay first question - this is an easy one -, how did we meet?"

Baz rolls his grey eyes at the camera and answers, "We were roommates at college. We loathed each other first, but then-"

"But then Baz got a crush on meeee," Simon sings and beams in Baz' direction.

The other boy rolls his eyes again, but now with a faint blush on his cheeks, murmuring "Shut up."

Simon winks in response and turns to the camera again, "Luckily it was mutual, which I didn't realise yet-"

"Dense."

"-but then Baz had a breakdown and I tried to help him, which I did for some reason by kissing him, and that quickly turned into a heated make-out session and-"

"Okay!" Baz says loudly, "Next question."


	11. egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: December 3rd
> 
> Prompt: Crack
> 
> Name: egg
> 
> (sorry)

Penny entered the shed and immediately everyone started yelling, beaks wide open and feathers out.

"Relax," Penny laughed, as she quickly threw the breadcrumbs around, careful not to get hit by one of them.

Simon looked around for crumbs near to him, and when he saw one he leaped at it, wings fluttering, legs in attack position.

When he almost reached it (he could almost taste the heavenly taste of the crumb), Baz jumped in front of him and gulped it down in one breath.

"Baz!" Simon cackled. "That was my crumb, give it back!"

He slapped him with his wing and Baz squawked angrily, "I was first!"

"I fucking hate you, you fat chicken!" Simon cried and he punched Baz' stomach with his foot, desperately looking around to look for other crumbs, but they were all eaten already.

Baz cackled at him and then ran away, tail wiggling and feathers high.

Simon grumped and was arranging his feathers, when he suddenly felt a hard pull in his stomach. He sighed, "Not again, please."

But he couldn't stop nature, so he squatted down and waited for the pain, and when it came he squawked loudly, eyes closed. And then it just rolled out of him, and started rolling away from him.

Agatha cried from the other side of the shed.

"SIMON YOUR EGG!"


	12. innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: December 4th
> 
> Prompt: First Year
> 
> Name: innocent

When Simon walked into their room, he saw Baz quickly hide a notebook under some papers and wipe his cheeks. Simon still didn't know what to make of his roommate, he always acted tough and villainous when Simon was around, but when he wasn't, Baz acted like his age.

Simon asked softly, "Baz? Are you alright?"

"I'm fucking fine, Snow," Baz snapped at him, and Simon stepped back when he heard him swear. He quietly shuffled to his bed and sat down on it. Baz' fists were clenched next to his sides and Simon could've sworn he saw steam coming out of his ears.

Simon looked down and said, "Do you miss your home? I understand. I mean, no, I don't, because Watford is my home, but when I'm away from Watford I miss it too, y'know."

Baz didn't answer, so Simon looked up. The other boy was standing next to his own bed, tears silently streaming down his face. "I-," his voice cracked and he sniffed. "I-I miss my mum."

Simon stood up abruptly and went to stand in front of the crying boy. "Me too," he whispered, and he carefully hugged Baz.

The other boy stiffened, but after a while draped his arms around Simon's waist tightly and hugged him back. "I'm sorry," he said into Simon's curls. "Friends?"

Simon's heart made a little jump, and he nodded. "Friends."


	13. competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: December 5th
> 
> Prompt: Camping
> 
> Name: competition

"My kids are way better than yours, Snow!" Baz shouted with a devilish grin from the other side of the field where they were putting up tents, after dividing their group in two and making a competition out of it.

"No, they're not, fight me, Pitch!" Simon yelled back, and then he turned back to focus on his own team. It was obvious Baz' team was way better at it - they already had most of them up - but nevertheless Simon kept encouraging his kids.

"Come on, boys and girls, we can still win this!" He said to them, clapping his hands. The children let out a roar and tried to work even faster.

With a satisfied smile, Simon turned back to Baz, who was now casually strolling over with his hands in his nicely-fitting jeans. Baz came to stand behind him, and when he was sure the kids weren't paying attention, he hugged Simon from behind. He let his chin rest on Simon's shoulder, his arms around Simon's waist. Simon sighed happily and closed his eyes, enjoying the company.

"They're doing great," Baz murmured proudly, causing a shiver to go down Simon's spine. He answered with a confirming hum.

"Sir?" A tiny voice asked beside them, and Simon's eyes flew open. The little Bailey was looking up to them, confused.

Baz chuckled and let go of Simon, "I'll leave you to it", and he wandered back to his own team.

"We're still going to beat you!" Simon shouted after him, teasingly.

"In your dreams, Snow."

"I hate you."

"That's not what you said last night," Baz fired back, turning on his heel to send him a wink, and then walking further.

Simon felt the heat rise to his face, and when he faced the little Bailey again, he noticed the whole team was looking expectantly at him with big eyes.

"Okay," Simon clapped his hands again, "let's keep going, we have to win this!"


	14. alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: December 6th
> 
> Prompt: Ebb
> 
> Name: alive

After a couple of months, she decided she didn't really like the afterlife. No goats, no Nicky, only Natasha Pitch, who she's talked to a few times, and that eggbag Davy, who couldn't look her in the eyes. Not even Fiona, with whom she was sure it'd be way more fun and more interesting there, only strangers.

But she could bare the loneliness, she was used to it after all, and at least she had something to look out to, even though she still had to wait a couple of years.

When she'd talked about it with Natasha, she came to know that to cross the veil, you'd have to have a proper goal in mind - a great desire, something that needed to be done - and of course, a lot of magic.

Luckily she had both of those. And most of all, she had time. Time to work out what exactly she was going for.

And then finally, after what was 20 years in the normal world but seemed like nothing in the afterlife, the veil thinned. The mood was ecstatic, everyone wanted to go see their loved ones, and tried their hardest to go through.

Ebb had decided beforehand to wait for the night when the veil was at its thinnest, so she could stretch her visit as long as possible.

When the time was right, she crossed, keeping her goal in mind, and when she opened her eyes, she was greeted with a cosy sight.

She was standing inside a big living room, decorated with Christmas ornaments. To her left stood a big Christmas tree, the space beneath it filled with colorful wrapped gifts; to her right stood a comfortable-looking couch next to a fireplace and bookcases. But the most remarkable things in the room were in front of her.

Right in front of her, on the floor, sat two girls. One around the age of 14, her straight blonde hair in a ponytail and big green eyes, and the other one around 9, her brown eyes wide and a darker skin, black curls framing her cute face, mouth agape.

They both looked shocked, and Ebb looked shocked back. Who were these girls? This wasn't-

The oldest girl opened her mouth and called out, "Daddy?"

From what seemed like the kitchen came a voice, saying, "Yes, sweetheart?"

"There's a woman here," the youngest said, more excited than scared.

"A woman?", the voice asked, and Ebb heard footsteps come closer. She turned towards the sound, and the person stopped dead in his tracks.

_"Ebb?"_

And immediately she recognized him, the sunshine boy she'd came for, now all grown up but happier than she'd ever known him. His curls jumpy as always, his eyes shining the purest kind of blue, and a golden ring glistering around his left ring finger. He looked so _alive_.

"Hiya," she said, hearing her voice break, and Simon stormed forward, smashing her into a hug.


	15. snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: December 7th
> 
> Prompt: Angst
> 
> Name: snow
> 
> (sorry again)

It happened in the blink of an eye.

_"Baz?"_

One second was enough to ruin someone's life. To _end_ someone's life. To shatter someone's soul beyond saving. To smother someone's voice. Forever.

_"What are you doing here?"_

He knew this. And he knew it was bound to happen sometime. But he wanted to be the one to go, not the one who caused someone else to go.

_"Baz, what the fuck?"_

Definitely not when that someone else was a curly-haired boy, making snow angels. Without movement.

_"Look at me, Baz. Baz. What the hell are you doing here? It's freezing."_

The boy lay in silence, limps spread in the snow, as if he didn't want to stop making snow angels.

_"Let's go inside, you can't stay on the roof forever. Baz."_

The truth is, he wasn't. Making snow angels, that is.

**_"Fuck off, Snow."_ **

The boy had fallen, and it was his fault.

_"Baz, what's going on?"_

A simple push was all he needed. One shove, one slip, one roof.

_"Talk to me."_

He would never hear his voice again. Never see those sky-blue eyes again. Never hear him breathing  steadily in his sleep again, the only thing he heard in those dark nights, the only thing keeping him sane.

_"Baz, please, look at me. Talk to me. I'm right here. I'm not here to fight you, okay? Listen to me!"_

If only it would have been raining. If only the rivers in the sky would have put their gates open. If only the surface wouldn't have been covered in snow, and some places, in ice.

_"Go away from the edge, Baz, that's not safe."_

If only the roof wasn't slippery.

_"Baz, I swear, be careful. You're going to slip soon, come here."_

If only tears would solve everything. He'd cry until every river was dry, and wouldn't even stop then. He would do it, for him. Because he didn't deserve it.

_"Okay, I'm coming to you, don't move."_

He had desperately wanted to look back, to catch a glimpse of his pink cheeks, or his golden curls. But he hadn't. And he was going to regret that cowardice forever.

_"Woah, it really is slippery. Hehe. How are you standing so relaxed? Oh god- I'm good. Don't move."_

He should've turned around then. The nagging at his heart had been begging him, he had known something wasn't right. He should've stepped away.

_"Okay, Baz, I'm standing next to you, just- turn around, and come inside."_

Maybe if he had jumped right then, he could've saved him. But again, his cowardice took over.

_"Please, Baz."_

He would've given everything to turn back time to that one moment, and change everything. Magic, his mansion, his teeth, his _life_. But it wouldn't have mattered.

_"Merlin and Morgana, Baz! You fucking-"_

And then it had happened. One wrong step, one wasted life. It had happened too fast to catch it. To catch him. One moment, the golden boy was standing on the rooftop, next to him. The next moment, he was alone, and the golden boy was silently making a snow angel 10 floors down. And the golden boy was broken. On the inside and the outside.

Even the few inches of snow couldn't save him. The snow couldn't save Snow. How fucking ironic.

His vision was a blur, he didn't know what had happened at first. The only thing he caught was a yelp, a soft thump, and shouting all the way down.

His hands were shaking and he didn't know how long he had been there. Everything was painted black. All colors had disappeared.

And it was his fucking fault. If he had conquered his cowardice, his fears, he would've saved him. He would've stopped an innocent death.

If only.

If only there had been more snow.

If only there had been more Snow.


End file.
